chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Henterprise
CK-01 Henterprise, or just Henterprise is the Final Boss in Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side. It is the fifth attempt of the chickens to attack Earth and the 3rd attempt to destroy it (The Big Chicken in CI1 and the Mother Hen-Ship in CI2 simply tried to take over Earth). It's a large battleship made out of, presumably metal, and also biggest boss to date. Attacks Attack Patterns: Chapter 1: A Shot in The Dark Red Beam -> Purple Lasers -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chick Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers, Chapter 7: The Thingamajig of Vagueness Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chick Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers, same as Chapter 1. Every 25% of it's health stripped (45,000HP), it drops 3 powerups, a firepower and a satellite. After losing 50% of it's health, it leaves the left side and returns from the right before retreating. Chapter 12: Let There Be Light Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chicken Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers then Sun Fireballs and so on. This can only happen in Phase 1 and 3. As for Phase 2 and 4: Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chicken Wobble Same with Phase 1 and 3, it repeats from Black Feathers then Sun Fireballs and so on. And Phase 5 is much simpler: Red Beams -> Purple Lasers It then fire Purple Lasers randomly and never use the Red Beam again. Once 100%, you've destroyed the Henterprise, the game says"EPICALLY AWESOME!". Strategy * Avoid the Laser in the middle. However, not the ENTIRE beam is dangerous, see if you can go how far inside the beam until you exploded. The sides are actually harmless. * Clear out the feathers. You don't have to clear all of them, as you simply need to clear out just 5 feathers and then you're through. * Avoid or barbeque the energy balls. You can "go inside" the outer part of the energy ball, but anywhere closer and you're roasted * Kill or avoid the chickens launched. It is best to avoid the chickens in the last encounter, as they wore Metal Suits and have over 10x the health of Chicks. * Avoid the eggs by positioning yourself under the dish. * The blue beams are wide, and it is best to position yourself on the opposite site of where the Henterprise is. (when it is left, go right, and vice versa) * As much as possible, get a Neutron Gun, Lightning Fryer or Utensil Poker since they're the most reliable weapons against it. The Corn Shotgun, Hypergun, Plasma Rifle deals less damage to it than to ordinary chickens. (less damage to boss) * During the final phase, the Henterprise shoots purple lasers in random directions, you'll need to find an open area where you won't be killed by them. The farther the laser, the larger it gets. There is, however, a safe place then the Henterprise NEVER fires it's lasers at that place, and if you find out that safe zone then you can cheat your way through. ]] Trivia *The Henterprise has a yellow egg yolk in the center of it. This might be the ship's energy source... *At the back of this nefarious ship are two giant metal legs that largely resemble chicken legs. *It is unknown how it can travel from one end of the Milky Way Galaxy to another in just 6 chapters. After it retreated in Chapter 1, it might have went for the "Thingamajig Road Trip" and is blocking the Hero's way there. It is possible that it is guarding the most important artifact of all, a on-off button. It might have went through portals or simply travels faster than lightspeed. A LOT FASTER! *Henterprise is the largest boss in Chicken Invaders series by far *The yolk on the top of the ship might be Mother-Hen Ship or Yolk Star *Henterprise's name is just Enterprise (from Star Trek), but with "H" as the starting letter ('Hen'terprise). Gallery 10623315 920008578028674 1544500028555297045 o.jpg|Chicken technology CK-01 Henterprise 2.jpeg|Fromt of Enterprise Vulcan Chaingun.jpg|Battle with the Enterprise using vulcan chaingun Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Space Category:Metal Category:Chicken Invaders